


Pretty Damn Annoying

by ecto_bi_ologist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love this fish man so much u can’t even comprehend, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecto_bi_ologist/pseuds/ecto_bi_ologist
Summary: Eridan hogs the blankets and now you’re cold. Tenderness ensues.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Reader
Kudos: 50





	Pretty Damn Annoying

Damn, it's freezing in here...

You groaned as you opened your eyes, your body curled up into a ball with nothing to protect you from the sharp winter air. Next to you, your purple-blooded matesprite Eridan Ampora was sleeping soundly, bundled up in sheets and blankets. In addition to his blanket hogging, he was wearing pyjamas that consisted of some loose trousers and a shirt that buttoned up at the front. You were only wearing shorts, and your side of the bed was completely bare. 

He's such an asshole.

Angered by your predicament, you flipped your body to face the boy, who you had been living with for some time, and tapped him on the forehead.

"Psst, hey fishdick," you hissed, "you took all the sheets, wake up."

He began to stir, then his eyelids fluttered open to look at you, squinting in the dark.

"Wwhat do you want" he muttered.

"The sheets Eridan, you're hogging them again" you replied, agitated.

"And wwhat makes you think I should give them to you?"

"I'm your boyfriend Ampora, do you want me to freeze to death?"

He laughed slightly as he lifted up the sheets and gestured for you to move closer. "I'm just kiddin, here I'll wwarm you up"

You rolled your eyes as you shuffled closer to him, your bare back pressed against his chest as he put his arms around you. The warmth of his body comforted you, calming you down immediately. You muttered a small thank you under your breath as he began playing with your hair.

"You knoww, you're pretty damn annoyin. Havve I evver told you that before?" He said, smiling.

"Only every day since we met, yeah" you answered, yawning.

"And you're pretty hot too ;)"

You chuckled in response: "Shut up Ampora"

"Gladly" he replied, resting his head in the crook of your neck to go back to sleep.


End file.
